


The strange story of Mephisto and Amara Aquilla

by Fishfur123



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Mutants
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Rating May Change, may contain disturbing scenes, may contain mention of graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfur123/pseuds/Fishfur123
Summary: Continues the Mephisto/Amara storyline Marvel began and then brought to an unsatisfactory end. Chapters may be short and will be published at irregular intervals. For the purpose of the story Mephisto IS the DEVIL. Storyline does not follow Marvel canon, and ignores whatever is currently going on in the MU. Feedback is encouraged, no, eagerly hoped for.





	1. A few notes before the story begins ...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be notes ...

A few explanations before the story starts: some years ago the Mephisto/Amara storyline began during Marvel's Fear cross-over and ended in the last issue of the New Mutants comic. There were rumors that a M/A mini series was being considered but nothing came of it. The brief but heady relationship of M/A garnered much positive feedback, and it's always irked me that such a promising idea wasn't fully developed. Fan fiction to the rescue! It's time to undo the damage and give these two characters the spotlight they deserve. 

Mephisto is the Devil of the Marvel universe, the metaphysical embodiment of evil. His powers are nearly limitless. He's also an enigma because so little is known about him. Many of the heroes and villains have had encounters with him and he is the perennial foe of just about anyone - with one possible exeption. Or maybe not. We'll see. 

Amara Aquilla is/was a longtime member of the New Mutants, the younger version of the X-Men. She originates from Nova Roma, a neo-Roman community somewhere in Brazil. She has geothermal powers and is a courageous fighter. For the purpose of this story Amara does not have any living family and is more or less on her own after the New Mutants are disbanded. 

I may start this story as a series of drabbles. There are very few fan fics about these two characters, and I'm not sure how many fans are out there. In any case, enjoy!


	2. The nature of hell ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is hellish.

It goes without saying that Hell is a perfectly awful, terrible place. It is after all where sinners go to suffer eternally, and suffer they do, in many horrible ways. But it's less obvious that Hell is an awful place for its citizens as well, with one exeption. Hell's great and undisputed ruler Mephisto makes sure that nobody enjoys his or her stay in his realm, and he's had eons of experience in making his domain a terrible place. And so his personal Hell reflects his moods and desires, and he can change any and all aspects of his realm at will. Hell is a place in constant flux, forever changing for the worse, which makes it even more horrible for those inhabiting the dreadful place. Mephisto enjoys the suffering of souls, be they mortal or demonic, feeds off and draws power from pain, despair and evil. His Hell is his Heaven, and his word is absolute law, his every whim becomes reality, now and forever. 

And yet, that absolute power still doesn't prevent situations like the one he currently finds himself. Something's amiss in his beloved realm, and he means to find the one responsible for this unacceptable deviation from the norm. Someone will suffer for this, the Hell Lord swears as he watches his demons increase their fervor as they torment and punish the guilty, hoping to be overlooked in his search for a victim. They know their dread Lord well enough to fear his moods, and currently his mood is abysmal. Slivers of broken glass begin to rain down from what passes for a sky in the infernal realm, as Mephisto's glower deepens. Oh yes, there will be suffering, and a good deal of suffering will be theirs, the demons know for certain. Their innocence will most certainly not stay their angry Master's hand, and if they had a god, they would pray for mercy and salvation. Mephisto isn't a god, but he's vengeful like one, and all the demons can hope for is a swift discovery of whoever is bold enough to disturb their dark and dreadful Lord.


	3. A quiet girl ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a quiet girl ...

Amara Aquilla is fluent in many languages but she prefers to listen. She isn't quiet by natural inclination, nor is she shy. Well, she was a little shy when she first joined the New Mutants, many years ago. Back then she stuck out like a sore thumb in a group of strange kids supposed to be her peers. Not because her appearance is unusual, like many mutants she's able to pass as a normal human. It's her origin that makes her unusual due to an upbringing as an ancient Roman. The mere mention of wearing a toga never fails to send her team mates into fits of laughter. Her heavy gold jewelry is admired for its value but derided for being chunky and horribly unstylish . When she speaks her native Latin in an effort to stay fluent, her team mates are quick to inform her that her mother tongue is a dead language in the modern world she now inhabits. So it's really no wonder she's become a still water, weighing words for meaning, searching inflection for more that what was said. Listening is an effective way of understanding people, understanding situations.   
And right now she understands that her life as a team member of the elite New Mutants is at an end. The team has been disbanded, she and her friends have aged out of being the young kids on the block. So what is she supposed to do now? Her innate powers are geothermal, not precisely a sought-after skill set. Try teaching, her friends have recommended, but there are no openings in the few schools dedicated to teaching mutants. No super hero teams are in need of a new member with her talents. She has no credentials required by regular schools, and even applying for basic jobs like waitressing hasn't yielded any bites. Up until now the X-Men have paid the New Mutants room and board and provided a little spending money. But now the group is dissolved and the members preparing to go their separate ways. And Amara Aquilla has no idea what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.


	4. The search continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in Hell ...

To a casual observer Hell appears to be a chaotic place without rhyme or reason, but this is deception by design. Hell is actually highly structured and tightly controlled by the dark Lord and his many subordinates. Hierarchy is important, and so is absolute obedience. Deviations from the rules are harshly punished, and rebellion is as short-lived as are the rebels. 

In an effort to find what's ailing him Mephisto has sent soldiers and spies across his vast realm, but what they tell him is unexpected and unwelcome. There is no rebellion, they say, no hint of an uprising anywhere. Yes, as per his orders they have executed a few demons here and there just in case anyone is feeling rebellious, but there is no threat to the dark Lord's rule coming from that quarter. Nor have they found anything suggesting structural damage, or signs of an imminent invasion from beyond. There's no indication at all his foolish son is trying to take over again, and no super heroes are anywhere to be found. In short, Hell is safe and secure, and everything is as it should be. 

Exept it isn't. Mephisto knows he should feel reassured but his unease is growing, and so is his uncertainty how to proceed. Should he meet with the other Hell Lords in the slim hope of gathering information? Relations between the Lords of the various infernal domains have been strained lately and he hasn't socialized with them since the recent unpleasantness. No, better to proceed on his own than let on something is amiss in his realm. Maybe he'll reach out later, but for right now he'll keep his troubles secret, Mephisto thinks, deciding to see for himself how things are out there, in the Hell he calls home.


	5. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later, on Earth ...

Two bags are all Amara needs to pack up her stuff, two measly bags. Some clothes, a few books, a bit of make-up and other small stuff, that's all she's accumulated over the time she's lived in this house, this city. "Pathetic", she whispers as she scans her empty bedroom, disgusted with what she doesn't exactly know. After all, she's lived out of suitcases and bags for years now, ever since she fled Nova Roma. And now it's time to move on again, to a new city, a new job, a new life. Someone's coming up to her room, and from the steps she can tell it's Dani. Only the former leader of the now defunct New Mutants takes the steps two at a time ... Amara smiles a welcome as Dani pokes her head into the room.

"I see you're ready to go," the young Native American woman says. Then she takes a closer look at the room and hesitates. "You're not taking this?", she points at a magnificent red rose, standing in a small vase on the window sill. "I don't think it's safe to have around me", Amara replies slowly. Surely Dani hasn't forgotten the rose came from Mephisto? A gift from one of their dates, the rose has stubbornly refused to wilt. "Have you tried to burn it?", Dani asks and Amara nods. Oh yes, she's tried that alright, with a little volcano she raised in the backyard. But the rose merely swam on top of the lava, untouched by the intense heat. 

"I don't know what to do with it, but I'm not taking it along", Amara says and grabs her bags. She's tired of the creepy thing, tired of thinking about Mephisto, tired of her memories. She wants to make a new start and leave her old life behind. "So, are you coming?", she asks her friend and former team leader as she heads out the door and down the stairs. Dani looks at the rose and shrugs. She too is eager to get away and join her family back on the reservation. She has a lot to think about and Infernal roses are the last thing on her mind. 

A few moments after the two young women have left the house a strange transformation comes over the flower. Tiny flames erupt from within the petals and quickly burn them to ash. Less than a minute later the flower is gone, as is the ash, and only the faint smell of sulfur remains.


	6. A picture show for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just now, in Hell ...

The release of infernal energy that masqueraded as a flower goes unnoticed on Earth but is immediately picked up in Hell. Mephisto knows it as the source of his unease as soon as the tiny scrap manifests in his domain. He also remembers where and when and why he left this little bit of himself behind ... and wonders if it's wise to add it to his person again. It is nothing more than a spy device he planted with the mortal girl Amara he dated just a short while ago during an extremely turbulent time in his life. Does he really want to be reminded of what happened then? The Hell Lord hesitates a moment longer before he pops the small morsel into his mouth and bites down, releasing a slew of images. Here is lovely Amara who so foolishly rejected him. He sees her place the rose into a vase as her annoying friends gather to pester her with a million questions about her date ... Roberto in particular gives her a hard time, and Mephisto gleefully observes the heated arguments Amara has with her wanna-be boyfriend. It's entertaining to watch them quarrel and he delights as the bond between the two young people deteriorates. He notes with satisfaction when a rift develops between Amara and her team mates as well. This is what he'd hoped for but what he doesn't see is a glimpse of Amara undressing or nude. Frustrated and disappointed, Mephisto still wonders if she somehow caught on to the true nature of the flower when he sees her throwing the rose into a tiny volcano of her making. "Silly girl, mere lava can't destroy my gift", he says and lets the image of an angry Amara dissipate. Only going beyond the reach of the flower accomplished the destruction of the rose, but she's probably not even aware of this now, the Hell lord muses. Oh well, maybe it's for the best she's gone, Mephisto thinks, but a tiny part of him wonders where she's heading.


	7. Onward and upward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a new city ...

It's been a while since she was last here but the city hasn't changed much. It's still dirty, still noisy, still crowded. The section Amara is currently in hasn't improved either, in fact it looks downright dilapidated. And so is the house - no, mansion, looming ahead. If she didn't know for certain this is her destination she'd consider the place abandoned. The boarded-up windows and front doors are just for show though, the house is very much inhabited. 

As she steps up to knock on the front entrance the door silently opens. A stony faced Asian man bids her to enter and reaches for her bags. No words of welcome, no words at all meet Amara as she walks into the dimly lit interior. It's chilly and the air is filled with the heavy scent of incense. The smoke moves lazily in a light current, almost like a living thing. She's heard plenty about this place but it's even weirder than expected, every wall is covered with strange objects, most of which she can't identify as to their origin or use.

"Welcome, Miss Aquilla. I didn't expect you here so early", a deep voice comes from the murk of a hallway, and Stephen Strange approaches, hands outstretched in a friendly greeting. "I trust you had a good journey?", the Master of the Mystical Arts asks and nods to his man servant. "I'll have Wong serve tea, you must be thirsty. Now, if you'd like to see your room?", the powerful wizard asks and points to a barely visible door. "Yes, thank you.", Amara says and notes that her bags - along with the sullen Wong - are gone. "Everything is ready for you, please join us whenever you're ready." Stephen Strange smiles as Amara heads for the indicated room.


	8. Regrets and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't have done it ...

It was a mistake, Mephisto thinks as he strides through the halls of his castle. He should never have given in to temptation, the Hell Lord admits to himself, well aware there will be consequences. Who knows better about temptation than he, the Devil incarnate? And yet he's fallen for a trap of his own design ... he'd laugh if it were anyone else. 

Agonized screams echo in his ears as he nears the dungeons in the basement of the vast building. Someone is suffering exceptional torments here, and he's about to add a personal touch to the proceedings. Maybe a little exercise will make him feel better ... His form flickers and changes to a monstrous figure, replete with shark-like teeth and gleaming claws. There's dark fun to be had here, and although he's ready to begin he knows his heart isn't in it. 

Some time later, tired and covered in blood and other liquids, Mephisto has to admit that the diversion didn't work. Oh, he's worked off some energy on a deserving victim, yet he doesn't feel better. The cursed emotions that have plagued him are still present, all triggered by the mere sight of the mortal girl Amara. He worked so hard to suppress the hated feelings, and now they are present and urgent as ever before. Something has to be done, he can't go on like this. 

"Sycos!", he roars and a high ranking demon materializes immediately. "Go to Earth and locate Amara Aquilla. Don't make yourself known to her. For now I just want to know where she is and what she's doing", Mephisto orders the reliable servant who disappears as quickly as he appeared. "Let the chips fall where they may," the Hell Lord muses. He already feels better, having taken decisive action. Now all depends on what Sycos will report, then he will know how best to proceed.


	9. Tea for three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara meet the hosts ...

The guest room is almost as ornate as the entry hall and nearly as stuffy. It must be rarely used, Amara thinks as she struggles to open the only window in the dim room. When she finally succeeds the polluted city air still manages to lighten the incense-laden atmosphere. How can anyone live like this, she wonders. A movement outside the window draws her attention, and she automatically goes into battle-ready mode. But it's only birds on the windowsill, fluttering and squabbling.

No danger here, Amara thinks and relaxes her tense muscles. No need to fight, no enemies in sight, she reminds herself. Surely Doctor Strange's mansion is the safest place she could possibly be. Then she remembers that she's supposed to meet the Doctor for tea. She doesn't have enough time to take a shower or change clothes, so she goes as she is. And meets up with the frowning Wong who must have been waiting for her in the hallway. She smiles at him and receives a deeper scowl for her efforts. What's his problem, she wonders, but now he's guided her to the library, where Doctor Strange is waiting. He welcomes her with a gesture to a highbacked chair, and Amara settles in. Although the large fireplace has a merry fire going, the flames don't illuminate the large room and there are no other sources of light. Amara senses more than hears a movement in the dark corner facing her, and realizes someone is hiding in the shadows. She tenses up again. Is this a trap after all? "Please help yourself to anything", Doctor Strange smiles as he points to the silver tea service. "You must be wondering why I've asked you here, Miss Aquilla", he continues. Before she can answer a man steps out of the shadows into the small circle of light. Tall, thin and distinguished looking, this man closely resembles Stephen Strange, but Amara recognizes him right away. After all, Reed Richard's face is known all over the world, although many know him by his nickname of Mister Fantastic. "Let's get started, shall we?", Reed Richard says, leveling a hostile glance at Amara. "Mephisto. Your lover. Tell us everything you know about him. What he told you, what he showed you, what he promised you. Everything."


	10. Patience is a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto waits and thinks about recent events

The devil has many names. He prefers to go by Mephisto, which is short for Mephistopheles. He also has a secret name, his real name. This was given to him when he was created, at the beginning of the universe. Only he knows this secret name, and no other ever will. Names have power, especially for demons, and therefore are carefully guarded. To give out one's secret name is to surrender to another authority, and the Devil will never suffer such an indignity.

Most of Mephisto's names have come from mortals, they are inventive like that. Lord of Pain, The Great Deceiver, The First Fallen, Prince of Liars, all appropriate titles and he loves them all. There is however one person Mephisto never lies to, and that is himself. Self deception is something he can't afford. And so Mephisto considers his actions in the recent past and realizes that most of the fault for the losses he's suffered lies within him. Admitting this pains him, but here's a chance to learn and improve himself. All his intricate plans, come to nothing. His hopes, brutally dashed. In hindsight it's obvious what he should have done - concentrate on one object of his desire instead of dividing his attention. No wonder he failed to hold on to what he wanted - the Disir, and Amara Aquilla. He wanted - still wants - both the deathless maidens and the lovely mutant mortal girl, but he knows he can't have both. The Disir were once his handmaidens, slaves, whores and favorite victims, but thanks to Loki's wicked machinations the cursed Viking women escaped his grasp and became willing servants of Hela. There's little hope he'll ever get his hands on them now, and in his rage he grasps the arm rests of his throne hard enough to splinter the stone. 

What's even more galling is the loss of Amara's affection when she realized he'd owned the Disir. He was so sure of his chances with her ... Again, some (much) of the blame falls on Loki and Mephisto makes a mental note to devise a master plan of revenge. The little Asgardian will pay for orchestrating his failures, especially the debacle of the Fear crown. Meanwhile he remembers the last time he met with Amara, at a party in her home. Everything went wrong and instead of welcoming him she actually threatened to sic the Disir on him. A small threat, but he wasn't in the mood to have the bloodless bitches repay him for what he put them through, so he left. Amara's refusal to fall for his charms still enfuriates him, and yet he admires the sheer gall, the foolhardy bravery of the girl. 

It's then he notices the return of his servant, and from the expression on Sycos's face he knows there's good news. Mephisto's form ripples as it changes from a toad-like shape to that of a handsome mortal man. "Tell me!" he demands and Sycos gleefully complies.  



	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the mansion ...

"You're probably wondering why we're asking these questions, Miss Aquilla", Doctor Strange says, his tone slightly warmer than Reed Richard's. "Both of us have had dealings with Mephisto over the years, and none have been pleasant", the sorcerer continues while Mr. Fantastic becomes visibly agitated. "Fact is, you are the only person I'm aware of who's dated Mephisto and survived it. How long were you together?", he asks, but before Amara can answer, Mr. Fantastic turns on her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of creature you're dealing with? My wife and my son were nearly killed by your boyfriend, on several occasions!", he hisses, "we were lucky to escape with our lives! Shall I tell you what he did to Sue, to my young son? We never raised a hand to him and he dragged us to Hell! Franklin never got over his fears, he ..." Reed Richard falls silent when Doctor Strange places a hand on his shoulder. 

Amara clasps her hands to keep them from trembling. She's faced a lot of criticism because of Mephisto, but none has been this confrontational. Well, with the exception of Roberto, but his problem was jealousy. The accusations Reed Richard makes ring true, however, and she doesn't know what to do, saying sorry seems terribly insufficient. Still, she gives it a try. "I am so sorry to hear this, Mr. Richards. Please believe me, I knew nothing about this. I honestly thought ... I didn't know ..." she says and then the anger and sense of betrayal she's kept under control finally break free, and Amara begins to cry. The two men across the table remain silent, and eventually Doctor Strange conjures up a box of tissues. Amara grabs a handful and rubs her eyes but the tears keep coming. "I was so stupid to believe his lies, but I felt sorry for him and he was kind and funny and sweet, I thought maybe he's not so bad, just misunderstood and ...", she falls silent. 

"Mephisto is a seducer. Telling lies is what he does. You are not the first to fall for his tricks, and you won't be the last", Stephen Strange says. "Please calm yourself, Miss Aquilla, you're among friends. We can help you, if you help us."


	12. Observations ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil does a recon ...

Mephisto is impressed. Doctor Strange has done a superb job securing his home from physical and magical attacks. Where a mortal notices only a crumbling mansion, Mephisto sees a towering fortress, thickly shrouded in powerful spells and magicks. The Sorcerer Supreme doesn't mess around when it comes to protect what's his, and he's extended said protection to the other mortals sharing his home. 

A number of invisible trails lead up to the mansion, and every trail has a unique psychic shape, like footprints in snow. Currently Reed Richard is a guest here, and the ever faithful Wong still keeps house. Strange himself is in residence, but his off and on girlfriend Clea isn't. And here are the prints Mephisto has searched for, according to them Amara entered the home some time ago. He knows she's still inside, no prints lead away. 

Hiding in plain sight in the shape of a common pigeon roosting in a tree nearby, Mephisto knows better than to approach closer, his infernal psychic signature will set off all kinds of alarms. For right now he will stay in the tree, a lone bird to mortal eyes. But while his form stays put his mind seeks for a way to invade the mansion unnoticed. Every wall has a crack, and every security system has a weak point, and the Devil is determined to find a way in.

His nimble mind soon finds a path, and a mode of transportation as well. Entering the Sanctum Sanctorum is an easy job for a lower life form. The pigeon spots a fly hiding on a leaf, and a moment later a tiny part of Mephisto's essence invades the insect. The fly approaches the mansion and alights on a dusty window sill. As expected, no alarms are tripped, and Mephisto-fly proceeds to search for entry.


	13. So far but not so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to go like this ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter doesn't reflect the paragraphs I put in ... now it's one small paragraph and a huge one. :(

Amara rubs furiously at her eyes until they finally dry up. She rarely cries, but once she gets going she finds it hard to stop. No one has spoken since Dr. Strange made his offer of friendship and help. So now we're friends?, Amara thinks. Yeah, right. She wants to ask what kind of help they can offer her, but she doesn't trust herself to speak yet. When her hands stop shaking she reaches for her teacup and drains it. The cold tea goes down like acid, making her want to throw up. 

"Maybe we should continue tomorrow, it's getting late", Stephen Strange says after a glance at Reed Richard. The scientist nods, avoiding eye contact. "Try to get some rest, Miss Aquilla. And don't worry, you are perfectly safe here." He gives Amara a thin smile. She knows she's being dismissed. Just as well, she doesn't want to talk anymore. She leaves without a word, certain her hosts will discuss her at length. "Well, that wasn't the result I was hoping for." Stephen Strange says after a moment of silence. "What do you make of her, Reed?" "I think she's the most stupid and naïve girl in the world to fall for that devil's lies!", the famous scientist snaps. "And to think she's a member of the X-Men! It's disgraceful!" "Former member of the New Mutants," Dr. Strange corrects his friend. "I don't think she's stupid, but yes, naïve. She's young and inexperienced in some ways ..." Reed Richard stares at his old friend. "I suppose you think I'm hard on her? I shouldn't antagonize her because she may give us important info on Mephisto?" The Sorcerer Supreme gives a tiny nod in response. "You're right. I let my temper get the better of me. It's just ... she brings back all the bad memories. What the monster did to my family and how I couldn't protect them." Reed Richard sighs. "I know what happened to us is not her fault. Don't worry, I'll control myself from here on. Have you found out anything new about her?" "Just what I told you earlier: She was born and raised in an aristocratic family in an odd colony patterned on ancient Rome. Wore togas, spoke Latin, received a good education. Showed mutant abilities early in life, was promptly ostracized by society and forced to leave her home. Lost her family, spent some time in the Amazon jungle before meeting up with the X-Men. Trained by Magneto during his stint at Xavier's academy. Considered a capable, reliable and courageous fighter. No marks against her, really." Stephen Strange says, and shrugs. "And yet, she has a fling with the Devil. Go figure!" "And what do your spells tell you?", Reed Richard asks. "You did cast those spells you told me about earlier?" The Sorcerer Supreme is tired. It's times like this when he feels his age. Looking at Reed is like looking into a mirror: two old men staring at each other. "Of course I cast the spells. Did you think I'd let her walk in here without checking if she was possessed? It would be just like Mephisto to hide a demon hitchhiker or two in her ... But no, she's clean. I can barely detect the slightest residue of infernal energy on her. Which indicates she hasn't had any recent contact with Mephisto." "So what do we do now?", Reed Richard asks. "Now we need to get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll ask Miss Aquilla a few questions. I'm looking forward to what she has to tell us." Stephen Strange says.


	14. Inside the enemy's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat earlier, Mephisto trespasses ...

Getting into Stephen Strange's mansion proves to be more challenging than expected. The inside is as guarded as the outside, positively bursting with spells. Tripping one of them would announce his presence, something Mephisto wants to avoid at all costs. But creeping around and squeezing through impossibly small holes has left the insect body that carries a tiny piece of his essence rather battered. The Hell Lord needs another insect, and so he keeps his multi-lensed eyes peeled for anything suitable. He is momentarily distracted by a particularly devious spell trap when a small hunter crawls out of the shadows. 

The spider is upon him before Mephisto can escape. It wraps the helpless fly with strands of sticky silk and settles in to feed. The Devil feels the spider's toxic bite as acutely as the fly, but unlike the insect he is not affected by the poison. Instead of slowly dissolving he transfers his essence from the dying fly to the spider. Now he can relax while the hungry animal feeds. Once sated, Mephisto-spider leaves the empty husk of the fly behind as he proceeds deeper into the house. The meal has given him a little energy, but he wonders how long it will hold on. 

Amara's voice is audible further down the hall, but as soon as he reaches the spot the door opens and Amara strides out. Mephisto has to scuttle off as fast as he can to avoid being stepped on. When he reaches a safe place he lets the spider rest. Amara has gone into another room and he's alone in the hallway. His old enemies are speaking on the other side of the door, but they too are about to retire for the night. Maybe now would be a good time to postpone this quest and try another time, Mephisto wonders. There's also the matter of his waning power. The longer he's on Earth the weaker he becomes. Usually this process takes a while but dividing his essence is taxing his endurance. All things considered this mission is a failure, the Hell Lord realizes.


	15. The first interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day ...

Some people can sleep anywhere no matter how uncomfortable or noisy their surroundings are. Amara Aquilla is a fitful sleeper at the best of times. All night long she's tossed and turned and listened to the noises of the unfamiliar house. At the crack of dawn she gives up hope of ever getting any rest and crawls out of bed. Bleary-eyed and exhausted, she's more tired now then when she went to bed. A long, hot shower later she feels revived enough to eat the breakfast which has appeared on her bedside table. 

Today Doctor Strange and Mr. Fantastic will question her about Mephisto. She's not looking forward to the interview. Ever since their first meeting her life has been on a downslide. Is it ever going to get better again? Can an unemployed mutant who dated the Devil expect to be happy? Those two and a half weeks of dating have affected everyone she's been in contact with, too. Since the break-up of the New Mutants she's had no contact with her old friends. They haven't called or texted and her calls and texts aren't answered. She checks the phone just to be sure. It works, which is surprising, considering where she is, but there are no messages, just the usual junk.

Amara is about to finish her breakfast when she notices something moving on the breakfast table. It's a hairy spider, about the size of a quarter. Slowly she moves her hands around the spider and gently guides it towards her flat palm. It scrabbles around in an attempt to escape, and she closes her hands, making sure not to squash the spider. Growing up in Brazil has given Amara a healthy respect for dangerous spiders. This is a harmless species, and she's a kind girl, but the unbidden guest has to go. /p> After she's opened the window she releases the spider. It seems frozen with fear, and finally she prods it lightly. The spider scuttles to the edge of the sill. It's a cute little thing, Amara thinks. All black bristly hair and numerous red eyes, she's never seen this type before. Satisfied the spider is where it belongs she closes the window and returns to her breakfast.


	16. Foiled again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another failed attempt ...

Mephisto is utterly disgusted and absolutely furious. The black and red spider he's currently possessing has tumbled off the window sill and is dangling by a hastily thrown silk thread. Now the Hell Lord is getting a unique point of view of his surroundings, and he can barely restrain himself from laying waste to the miserable hovel he's been trying to infiltrate. What in the name of the Fallen is going on, he rages soundlessly. Once again his efforts have been foiled, and this time by the object of his desire! What galls him even more is that he didn't even get a good look at Amara. She carried him in her hands and expelled him through the window, and now he has to make yet another attempt to get into the thrice cursed house of Stephen Strange. Is all this effort even worth it, Mephisto wonders. He likes to think of himself as a business man who carefully weighs input versus output. Will the results justify the extraordinary efforts he's making? As he withdraws from the weakening spider Mephisto considers yet another aspect of his dilemma. Can he accept the indignity of throwing in the towel like a weak willed mortal? No, he can't and he won't, the Devil decides. He will briefly return to his realm to recharge his powers. And then he will gain entry to the mansion, and woe be onto anyone or anything to stand in his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.


	17. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara recalls how she met Mephisto

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Aquilla", the Sorcerer Supreme says. Reed Richard sits next to him, his attention fixed on the young woman sitting opposite the two men. "Just tell us what you remember, with as much detail as possible", he adds and Amara begins her tale./p>

"We were trying to rescue Dani but Cipher made a mistake. There was a problem with the spell and he cam up with hell instead of hel, and that's where we ended up. We arrived in this huge red fiery cavern and in the middle of it was Mephisto on his throne. He made a joke when he saw us but there was nothing funny about our situation. Dani needed our help and we were stuck in hell", Amara says. "Roberto was furious and accused Mephisto of entrapping us. Cipher and Warlock tried to fix the spell but nothing worked and Roberto was getting angrier by the minute. Nate didn't help much when he insisted we were simply in another dimension and that Mephisto wasn't the devil ...Nate likes to be contrary.", she says with a sigh. "Does any of this make sense?", Amara asks the two men. Both nod and politely wait for her to continue. 

"I wasn't raised a Christian but I'm familiar with religious images of demons and devils. And Mephisto ... well, he was red and looked a lot like a devil but he didn't have horns or a tail or cloven hooves. When he suggested making a deal with us Roberto flat out refused. I tried to talk to him but he was too agitated to listen. Once he gets an idea in his head it's in there for good. Finally Mephisto lost his temper, but to be honest, Roberto attacked him first, or rather, he tried to. Mephisto shifted into this gigantic monster shape and grabbed Roberto. I shifted to my lava form and confronted Mephisto. Roberto was helpless, tangled up in Mephisto's tongue. I demanded he let Roberto go, and to my surprise, he did. He shifted back to the shape he had earlier and began to deal again, this time with me."


	18. Problems at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the wicked ...

The Devil is tough. Nearly impervious to damage and injury the immortal hell lord also doesn't need to eat, drink, breathe or sleep. While he enjoys fine food, precious wine and the occasional nap he isn't dependent on them for survival. He doesn't get sick nor does he age, but he does weaken when he spends long periods of time away from his realm. And so an exhausted and hungry Mephisto returns to hell only to find that some cursed demons have taken advantage of his absence. Hell has suffered extensive damage from an uprising. Dead demons litter the ground where battles have raged. 

Mephisto rages as well. Hasn't he suffered enough indignities already? What else can go wrong today? "Why haven't I been informed of this rebellion?", he roars. A high ranking commander hurries to explain that the rebels have been defeated and are awaiting their lord's judgment in the dungeons. He knows better than to tell his master that no one could find him, such a statement (however true) would surely bring about torture and death. The distraction works only briefly. Mephisto flings the squealing creature against the walls where it bursts. Hungry maws open up to devour the dying demon. The hell lord watches for a while as the living walls eagerly suck down the remains of the unlucky warrior and the sight cheers him slightly.

When he arrives at his keep he finds an opulent feast ready and waiting and hurries to feed as eagerly as the walls did earlier. His strength restored Mephisto remembers how he deployed the Disir as shock troops to put down rebellions. Bound to him by contract and magicks the cannibal women were a powerful weapon, and quickly became feared in his realm. Oh, what delightful damage those girls could do! Incredibly useful as enforcers of his will and entertaining as concubines, he hated losing them. Will he ever find their equals, the Devil wonders. 

What he needs are warriors of unquestionable loyalty and devotion, but demons are a selfish lot. He will have to look elsewhere for suitable candidates, the Devil thinks as he leaves the table. There are prisoners in the dungeons ready to be questioned and tortured. A smile spreads across his features, displaying many rows of sharp teeth. All things considered it isn't such a bad day after all.


	19. How it continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara tells more about her first time in hell

"You must have been frightened." Reed Richard states flatly and Amara nods.

"Yes, I was, but at first only because our mission was failing. Our leader was lost to us and it didn't look like we'd find her without Mephisto's help. When he said that he could do whatever he wanted to us, I almost believed him."

"Almost believed Mephisto?" Stephen Strange echoes. "You thought he was lying?"

"Villains always claim to have the upper hand. It's a strategy to psych out an opponent. The X-Men training taught me to trust my abilities and not let myself be intimidated. But I admit, there was something unsettling about Mephisto. He was - gleefully menacing, if that makes sense." Amara looks at the Sorcerer Supreme, but his bland expression gives nothing away. 

"Please continue. You were saying Mephisto approached you with a deal?", Reed Richard asks. 

"Yes, because Roberto refused to even consider a deal. When they started fighting I stepped in and Mephisto made an offer. He wanted a date with me, nothing else. No strings, he said, and I thought it was fair. What else could I do? It was the only way to get out of hell and catch up with Dani, so I took it. The guys - Roberto, Nate and Warlock - were shocked and tried to talk me out of it. Mephisto accepted and said he'd call me. And with a snap of his fingers he sent us straight to hel."


	20. The simplest solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persistence pays off

The devil finally gets into Stephen Strange's house like any other person, namely through the front door. After hiding some of his infernal essence in a fruit fly and lying in wait at a local market it's a simple matter of latching onto Wong during the servant's shopping trip. Unaware of his hitchhiker Wong enters the mansion without tripping any alarms, and Mephisto feels some chagrin when he considers the considerable time and effort he's wasted previously. But no matter, he's finally where he wants to be, or at the very least close to his target.

Fruit flies are poor flyers, and it takes Mephisto a while to arrive where Amara is being questioned. Her scent draws him like a beacon until he finds a tiny crack in the wall. A few moments later he's in the room and settles down to follow the interrogation. For that's what this is, two old men sitting in judgement of the mutant girl. The devil rejoices at the sight of his enemies. Oh, how badly they've aged! Stephen Strange and Reed Richard resemble each other greatly in their dotage, Mephisto notes, but he knows better than to assume their powers have weakened along with their feeble bodies. As far as Amara is concerned, she's as lovely as she was when they first met, but the high spirit she displayed then is gone, her expression is flat. Is this because she's been let go from the New Mutants? Most likely it's several reasons, and being squeezed for information by two old geezers is enough to ruin anyone's mood, Mephisto thinks. He's arrived during a pause in the conversation and now it appears the interrogation is about to continue.

"Go on, Miss Aquilla. You were telling us how Mephisto made you agree to go on one date with him. He collected on your promise, I assume?", Stephen Strange asks. 

"Of course I did, you old fool! I always collect on debts!", the devil wants to shout, but fruit flies can't talk and he's no interest in revealing himself. So he settles in as well as a fruit fly can and waits for Amara to continue her story. 


	21. The long awaited date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil comes a-calling ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long hiatus!

"We'd just returned from our mission when Mephisto called to arrange the date. Warlock put a tracking device into a bracelet for me, and Roberto and Dani tried to talk me out of the date but ..."

"You didn't consider calling it off?", Doctor Strange asks, his long fingers steepled under his chin. "Your friends were worried for your safety."

"True, but Mephisto kept up his end of the bargain, so I had to keep up mine. Going back on the agreement would not only have been dishonorable but also cowardly. No, calling it off wasn't an option." Amara pauses. "I thought I could handle him - it was just one date."

"Go on, please. Did you meet him or did he pick you up?", Reed Richards asks.

"He came to our apartment. Cipher spent a lot of time preparing me for the date ..."

"Prepared you how?", Reed asks. "Cipher is the language expert of your group, right?"

"Correct. Cipher - Doug - made sure I'd recognize a verbal trap, like saying I wish ... we went through word exercises so I wouldn't agree to a contract." Amara smiles at the memory. Doug is one of her closest friends, and she misses him and the other members of the group. Do they ever think of her? Or maybe they've already forgotten all the times they spent together, she fears. None of them have contacted her yet ... She returns her attention back to the discussion. 

"So yes, Mephisto arrived, roses in hand. He looked quite different than the first time we met, very ... human. His ears were a little pointy and so were his nails and teeth, too. But he could have passed for a mortal man, no doubt. Nobody noticed anything odd about him, he really blended in." He was handsome that day, well dressed in a hipster way, Amara thinks, but she doesn't say so out loud. Of course I blended in, Mephisto-fly thinks. He'd tried out different appearances and finally settled on a version that closely resembled a popular actor. Young people pay attention to outer appearances, and he's pleased to know his efforts met the mark. "My friends made it clear they didn't like him, but Mephisto just ignored them, even joked a little. Then he escorted me to this flashy sports car and ..." "Let me guess: a red Ferrari Diablo?", Doctor Strange interrupts. When Amara nods in reply he chuckles. "It's an obvious choice - a red devil of a car for the devil." "He took my bracelet away and tossed it out of the window. He moved so fast I didn't notice what he'd done until it was too late. I really was on my own then." Amara says./p>


	22. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the third circle ...

"Mephisto took us straight to hell. One moment we were in San Francisco, the next we were pulling up to a Greco-Roman style palace, at the shore of a flaming lake. This was the restaurant we were supposed to have dinner at, but I didn't like it. I mean, I didn't expect to go back to hell, and when Mephisto introduced the house band with Mozart and Amy Winehouse and the drummer from that group ... I couldn't take it anymore! It was just too weird, Mephisto arranging this huge event with stand-up comedians and Krakatoa scheduled to appear ..." Amara stops when she noticed the looks passing between her hosts. Incredulous looks, the kind normal people exchange when they encounter a lunatic. Her throat is getting sore and itchy, a sure-fire sign of imminent tears. "I'm not making this up!!" Stephen Strange makes soothing noises. "It's all right, Miss Aquilla. I don't think you're making up anything. Just continue with your story, please." Reed Richard feels the need to chime in. "What Stephen means is we have experienced what Mephisto is capable of. So don't worry if what you're telling us sounds - uh, strange. That's how he works." Amara nods and takes a moment to drink some tea and nibble on a cookie. Brief as the break is, she feels refreshed.

"So you were feeling overwhelmed", Doctor Strange coaches. "Understandable considering the circumstances. Then what happened?"

"I told Mephisto that I would sign his contract as long as he left my friends alone." Amara says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragraphs aren't displaying again. :(


	23. Unexpected revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Devil wants to be a regular guy

"I was desparate, and so I offered my soul in exchange for those of my friends. But Mephisto wouldn't go for the deal, he kept saying how it wasn't souls he wanted. I didn't believe him at first, but then he explained that sometimes he just wants to do normal things." Amara shrugs. "I felt kind of sorry for him, he was so disappointed when his arrangements didn't work out. He'd gone to such trouble but since he doesn't have much experience in dating it had to go wrong. So when he offered to take me home I asked him to take us to this restaurant I know. I wanted to rescue what was left of the evening."

"Mephisto said he wants to do normal things. And he claimed to have little experience in dating", Dr. Strange repeats as he shakes his head. "Of course you knew these were just barefaced lies, Miss Aquilla?"

Amara shrugs again. "He said that he was given human emotions and desires, that's how he understands what makes people tick. It sounded reasonable. As for the dating ... I don't know how the devil goes about that." She's tired of being interviewed and a bit stir crazy as well. Suddenly she has a powerful urge get out of this dark house to see the sun and breathe fresh air. A good run is what she needs, she's been cooped up far too long. 

"Reasonable isn't a phrase I would use to describe Mephisto, nor can I imagine him going on dates", Reed Richard breaks into her thoughts. "But then again he asked you on a date, Miss Aquilla. I'm not sure what to make of all this information. But I know he is extremely persuasive ..." 

Foolish mortals, of course I am persuasive, sneers Mephisto, still hiding in the body of the insect he's overpowered. He's not thought about that particular conversation with Amara, but now he recalls it word for word. As Dr. Strange suspects, most of it is lies, but there are a few tiny facts sprinkled in as well. Now why would he do such a thing, Mephisto wonders, why would he give away even a shred of truth about himself? The question troubles him. Did he give away anything else, something that could be used against him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted a new Amara/Mephisto story titled "Hell's Consort". Not a sequel to this story, it tells of Amara's life in hell, and it's rated mature. Enjoy and review!


	24. A casual dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara saves the date.

"When I told Mephisto the floor manager didn't hire me when I applied, he offered to have him boiled in oil. Devil's humor, he called it. Then he told me how Hell is like the biggest corporation in the world. And how's he's had to adapt to modern times because people make better life choices now. And how he does a lot of charity work to improve life expectancy for impoverished areas. That last one I didn't believe, because, well, the Devil and charity work? But Mephisto said when people live longer their opportunities to sin improve, thereby maximizing his chances to get their soul. It kind of made sense, in a weird way ..." Amara falls silent when she sees the skeptical expression on her hosts face. Stephen Strange stares at her for a moment, then nods. "I have a hard time imagining Mephisto doing charity work, but that type of thing would appeal to his twisted sense of humor. He didn't mention the name of the charity, I suppose? Amara shakes her head. "No, and for the rest of the date we talked about other things. He asked how I joined the X-Men, and when I told him my home was Nova Roma in Brazil he spoke Latin and Portuguese like a native. It was fun, and he was charming in a dorky way." She thinks of the hilarious face Mephisto made after swallowing a generous helping of chipotle sauce, and the memory of smoke coming out of the Devil's ears makes her smile. "Very chivalrous of him to offer boiling someone in oil just for rejecting you." Mr Fantastic snaps and earns himself a disapproving glance from Stephen Strange. "It was just a joke, and he didn't do it anyway." Amara shrugs. Picturing the bigoted manager in a cauldron of boiling oil was a harmless dream of revenge, what was the big deal? "And then? What did you do after the meal?" Dr. Strange asks. "We went for a short walk around the block. Mephisto gave me a rose he bought from a seller at the corner and then he walked me home. That was it. He did say our debt was paid, me and my friends were good to go. No strings, just like he promised. I thanked him for not dragging me to hell and that I had enjoyed the date. He said he did too. Then I went inside and found my friends had stayed up to wait for me because they were so worried." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the paragraphs won't display. :(


	25. How it ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the date comes to an end.

"I believe your friends reached out to me, but unfortunately I wasn't available at the time," Doctor Strange says with a quick glance at Amara.

p>"Dani told me later she and the guys called everyone who had experience with Mephisto because they thought I was in danger. When they found out I was fine they were relieved, and the next day asked me a million questions ..." she trails off. Back then their bond was still strong, when they looked out for each other. It seems like a million years ago, and now she's all on her own, with no one to rely on. "Why did you decide to see Mephisto again?", Reed Richards asks. "The debt was paid, so why risk another date with the Devil?"

"Mephisto asked if he could call me again, and while I didn't say yes, I didn't say no either. I'd enjoyed the date, and I guess he did too. The decision to meet again was up to him." Reed Richards nods, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Amara doesn't bother to mention the little kiss she gave to Mephisto when he dropped her off. Just a peck on the cheek, no big deal. She's been telling the truth, but not the entire truth, and the omission is noted by the uninvited guest in the room. In his little hiding place, Mephisto is pleased with the outcome of the interview. He's especially delighted that she hasn't mentioned the kiss. Ah, sweet Amara, I gave up too soon on you, but that can be remedied, he thinks as he exits the mansion.


	26. A brief interlude

"So what do you think, old friend? I quite enjoyed the story she told." Stephen Strange says. He smiles at Reed Richards, who's tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair. 

"I think she has a crush on Devil. Did you notice how she made excuses for him?", Mr. Fantastic replies and Stephen Strange nods slowly. 

"A crush, maybe. But then again, she's very young and probably has little experience with men. Mephisto dazzled her, no doubt about it. I wonder how he feels about her ... and why he persisted in dating her," the sorcerer supreme trails off.

"Speaking of the Devil ... have you picked up any infernal energy signatures? You are still monitoring for spies and intruders, right?" Reed Richard leans forward, his eyes fixed on the other man in the room. Stephen Strange is staring at the nearly invisible ceiling, his attention drawn by shapes in the incense haze. 

"Something wicked passed by the house recently, but the trace is too faint to identify. Keep in mind that all sorts of creatures come here, not all of them welcome. But to answer your question, yes, the security measures are working as they should. In other words, we're safe." Reed Richards gets up slowly and groans when his knees protest by cracking loudly. "I need to get home. Sue's probably waiting up for me. Let me know when you want to continue the interviews," he says. "Do you want me to check into the charity work Mephisto claims to do?" "Please do. And give my best to Sue and the children," Stephen Strange smiles as his old friend leaves the room. At least Reed has a family to go home to, while the sorcerer supreme has only a cold, empty bed to look forward to. 


	27. How it ended, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Hell

Mephisto arrives at his home expecting trouble, but Hell is calm and quiet. Or at least as calm and quiet as it ever gets. Faithful servants are lined up, awaiting their master's orders. Mephisto isn't in the mood for the more boring aspects of being a ruler, but he knows better than to ignore the reports flowing in from every region of his realm. Surprisingly, the news is good. No rebellions, no uprisings, no dissatisfied slaves neglecting their duties, his spies report proudly. How reassuring, the Hell Lord thinks, and how utterly boring. He frowns at his subordinates who double their efforts to please him, knowing quite well their lives depend on his good mood. But there is only so much they can report, and eventually they lapse into silence. Mephisto waves them away, just this once he's not interested in handing out punishments. The servants scatter and the spies disappear, hardly able to believe their good luck. The Devil turns his attention to the magicks that allow him to observe the mortals of Earth, but none are able to pierce the spells shrouding Stephen Strange's home. What are his old enemies up to right now, Mephisto wonders. More importantly, what is Amara doing? Are her thoughts on the date she described earlier? He considers the way she spoke about him, what she said and didn't say. He should be angry with the treacherous mortal wench for blabbing to his enemies, but he can't quite bring himself to hold a grudge. 

An expression of disgust flickers across his features. Oh, he's got it bad, no doubt about it.


	28. A message from the author ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for some reason the latest chapter updates aren't showing up by date or notification. I've asked  
> for help, but so far nothing's changed.   
> Please stick with me and the story, hopefully this is only a temporary problem!

TBC soon ...


	29. Meanwhile on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara receives news from an old friend

When Amara returns to her room she's greeted by a warm meal, and a letter from Dani. Ignoring the food she tears open the envelope, hungry for news from her good friend. It's just one page covered in Dani's tight scrawl and Amara has to squint to make out the words. It doesn't take her long to read the letter, and when she's finished she puts it aside and starts on her rapidly cooling dinner.  
Dani writes like she talks, clear and to the point. The news is good, as far as she's concerned. She's still living on the reservation, still in love with Nate. There's no cell reception and barely any modern conveniences like electricity and running water. She's surrounded by relatives and friends who're happy to have her back home. This is the place she wants to be, Dani writes, she has no regret about quitting the super hero life.

And how's Amara doing, Dani asks. What is like to live with the Sorcerer Supreme?

She includes little information on the other members of the team. Doug and Warlock haven't been in contact, and Robert is also incommunicado. The last time Dani heard from him he was living the good life in his very expensive penthouse. Most likely the penthouse he offered to share with her, Amara thinks. Dani doesn't say if Robert is living alone. Knowing Robert Dacosta well enough, he's probably found someone to share his living quarters. Rich and handsome guys like him are rarely without female company. 

Finished with dinner, Amara grabs pen and paper to answer the letter. She's living the high life in the Sanctum Sanctorum with Stephen Strange and Reed Richards, she writes and draws a frowny face at the end of the sentence. She writes of her hosts obsession with Mephisto and their insistant questions of the few dates she's had with the Devil. That's about it, Amara realizes, there isn't really much else to say. But she manages to fill several pages with questions and reminicences of past times, and it's a thick envelope she readies for the mail.


	30. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a Devil to do?

Mephisto loves to make plans. The more elaborate they are, the better he likes them. Having a masterful plan succeed is a reward in itself, one he savors. But there's no easy solution to his current problem, and this vexes him to no end. While he knows what he wants he's not sure how to go about getting it. And there's also the nagging suspicion that his enemies have constructed a devious trap to ensnare him. A honey trap, baited with sweet Amara. How to proceed, he wonders as he reaches into the lake of fire and pulls out a wailing soul. A moment later, the shredded remains of the soul litter the ground while the Devil slowly devours the essence of the sinner. 

Oblivious to his surroundings, Mephisto doesn't notice the worried looks passing between his demon slaves. Nor would he care to know they have watched him return to the mortal plane repeatedly, without anything to show for the effort. Mephisto has no confidants and he rarely heeds advice. So the demons keep their heads down and hope against hope whatever plan their dark lord is hatching won't result in pain and death for them. Back on Earth, Amara awakens from the most shocking erotic dream she's ever had. Breathless and sweaty, she stumbles into the bathroom and turns on the cold water full force. Her arousal is so strong she's almost dizzy. Shivering under the freezing water she remembers the disturbing dreams she had after the break up with Mephisto. Disturbing ... and erotic at the same time. Trying to put the dream out of her mind, she scrubs herself down until her skin is raw.


	31. Mutant out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara deals with her special gifts

Like all mutants, Amara was born with her powers, but they didn't manifest until she was 12 years old and in deadly danger. Destined to be sacrificed to a volcano she triggered its early eruption. While this saved her life other people lost theirs, and she had to flee from Nova Roma. At the X-Men school she learned how to use and control her powers. and while she's never caused a disaster since there are still occasions when her powers run a little wild. 

Today is one of those days where she's at the mercy of what she calls a heat spike. Although her temperature always runs high, a heat spike can affect everything and everyone around her. Her body is a furnace burning on high, evaporating the sweat she's covered in. The two men who are also in the room watch her with keen interest. She's already assured them they're in no danger, explained what's happening and that the phenomenon is usually short lived. Amara focuses her mind like she was taught and visualizes chilly rains and arctic landscapes, but the room grows even stickier from the heat she's producing.

Heat spikes occur when she hasn't used her powers in a while, and sometimes they're triggered by extreme stress. The erotic dream of the previous night is still rattling around in her mind, and she finds it hard to focus. Concentrate!, she tells herself, and finally the heat inside is lessening slowly. Now she's getting a grip on her memories, and finally banishes all thoughts of Mephisto. "Are you alright, Miss Aquilla?", a voice breaks through her concentration. Doctor Strange makes a few gestures and the room temperature drops immediately. "I'm sorry,", she says. "This happens when I haven't used my powers for some time."

"Don't worry about a thing. I've dealt with much worse than this.", Stephen Strange smiles. "Now, you were about to tell us about your second date with Mephisto ..."


	32. Worth the effort

Mephisto likes to call himself an astute business man. Damnation is his business and business is good. As the undisputed boss of the best hell out there his word is law. So what if he's a micro manager, that's just his style. The devil likes to have his hands in everything. All things considered, he's doing OK, sin never goes out of style. Mephisto knows that risk assessment is important, and he's very familiar with cost vs. profit considerations. A good business man sees the big picture, plans for hard times ahead and avoids risk as much as possible. The least effort for the biggest payoff is the kind of deal he prefers. Yet there are times when he will go to extreme lengths to attain the object of his desire. 

Today, for instance, he's once again sneaking into the frustratingly secure mansion of Stephen Strange, just to check on said object. Not having caught a ride on an unsuspecting Wong it takes Mephisto a while before he locates an appropriate insect to project his essence into. After a short search he encounters a cockroach and takes over her body. The animal heads into the kitchen where it lays a very large amount of eggs in various locations. Satisfied with this small accomplishment Mephistoroach proceeds on to the room where Amara is being interviewed.

The heat hits him before he even enters the room. Mephisto guides the insect body through a gap between the door and the wall, expecting the aftermath of a fire but there's no conflagration, no smoke, only quickly disappearing heat. The devil looks around and notices that Amara is sweaty and a bit disheveled while the two old men facing her look unperturbed. What's going on here? There is a hint of female arousal in the air. Is it possible there's some kind of attraction between the young girl and the old geezers? The occupants of the room are fully dressed and there are no signs of recent sexual activity. Now what has gotten Amara so hot and bothered? This is getting interesting, he thinks and makes himself comfortable while the interview begins.


End file.
